Periodic monitoring of blood glucose levels is needed for the diagnosis and prophylaxis of diabetes mellitus. The conventional analyzers for detecting the level of glucose in blood are strip-type analyzers based on either a colorimetric method or an electrochemical method.
The colorimetric method depends on a glucose oxidase-colorimetric reaction:glucose+O2→gluconic acid+H2O2 (catalyst: glucose oxidase)H2O2+dye→product (catalyst: peroxidase)
As shown in the reaction, glucose reacts with oxygen and is oxidized to gluconic acid and hydrogen peroxide in the presence of glucose oxidase. With the aid of peroxidase, the hydrogen peroxide is then reduced to water while oxydizing chromophoric oxygen receptor. This reaction result in color change proportional to the level of glucose in blood.
This colorimetric method, however, requires precise care, because the change of the color (or intensity) depends on the degree of sample transport and sample pre-treatment, quantity of sample, reaction time and coloration time. In addition, blood coagulation or the presence of interfering materials (for example, uric acid, ascorbic acid, and bilirubin) may disturb the colorimetric analysis.
Electrochemical method may avoid the above problems, providing high selectivity and sensitivity. For example, an electrochemical biosensor enables samples to be introduced without pre-treatment, even if the samples are turbid, and makes it possible to accurately analyze the level of glucose within a short period of time.
Both colorimetric and electrochemical methods which use oxygen as an electron transfer mediator are called as the first-generation biosensor. The second-generation electrochemical adopt organometallic compounds (e.g., Fe, Os, Ru containing derivatives), quinones, quinone derivatives, organic conducting salts or viologen as an electron transfer mediator. The second-generation electrochemical sensors are based on the reaction:glucose+GOx−FAD→gluconic acid+GOx−FADH2 GOx−FADH2+Mox→GOx−FAD+Mred (wherein, GOx represents glucose oxidase; GOx−FAD and GOx−FADH2 represent an oxidized state and a reduced state of glucose oxidase, respectively; and, Mox and Mred denote the oxydized and reduced electron transfer mediator, respectively.)
As shown in the reaction, glucose is oxidized to gluconic acid by reducing GOx−FAD to GOx−FADH2. The reduced glucose oxidase transfers an electron(s) to the electron transfer mediator Mox and then returns to the initial state. During this reaction, the redox current thus generated is measured at the surface of the electrode.
The electrochemical biosensor strip comprises: a) at least one substrate on which an electrode system (a working electrode, an auxiliary electrode and/or reference electrode) is printed, b) an oxidase and an electron transfer mediator immobilized on the electrode system, and c) a sample introducing part. The electrochemical biosensor strip may be classified into four types: (1) a flat-type biosensor in which a working electrode and an auxiliary electrode (or a reference electrode) are printed on the same base substrate; (2) a converse-type biosensor in which a working electrode and an auxiliary electrode are facing each other and; (3) a differential flat-type biosensor; and (4) a differential converse-type biosensor.
Most commercially available biosensors have a sample introducing part that might be classified as either an i-type or a horizontal line-type.
The i-type sample introducing part comprises base substrate, a thin film spacer (typically, 100-500 μm) with U-shaped cut-out portion, and the cover plate with a vent hole for discharging the air. The vent hole may be formed at the base plate as well. This type of biosensor provides a rapid introduction of liquid sample through the i-type capillary, but suffers from the disadvantages that the amount of the sample introduced is not precisely controlled because the U-shaped channel is often over filled or under filled around the vent hole; the filling of the sample channel significantly depends on the fluidity of blood which varies largely with the hematocrit level. Another disadvantage of i-type is that improper handling of the strip easily contaminates the user with the blood squeezed through the vent hole.
The horizontal line-type sample introducing part is formed by the spacer arranged to form a narrow flow channel crossing the strip between the base and cover substrates; the sample is introduced through the inlet formed on one lateral side, while an air within the space is discharged through the outlet formed on the other lateral side. This type of biosensor also suffers from the disadvantage that a sample should be introduced laterally, often forcing the user to place the strip in an awkward position over the sampling area.
Therefore, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electrochemical biosensor equipped with a sample introducing part that enables a rapid introduction of a blood sample at the tip of the strip in accurate amount for electrochemical determination.
Human blood contains solid particles (hematocrits) such as erythrocytes, white cells and other proteins, which can be separated from the plasma; These particles change the fluidity and electrical conductivity of blood. It is noted that the sample is introduced in different speed to the capillary channel of a biosensor strip, and the sample filling time is a function of hematocrit level.
Therefore, according to the second aspect of present invention, there is provided an electrochemical biosensor equipped with a fluidity determining electrode that measures the sample fill-up time in the capillary, and a method to correct the values with respect to those at a given hematocrit level.